The Conquest of Sasuke
by NotClosedMinded
Summary: Armed with a wildness that can't be tamed and a libido that no mortal can gratify, Naruto is willing to do whatever it takes to overpower and claim his mate even if it's a prejudiced Uchiha. Creature/Mate NaruSasu.
1. The Arrangement

**Alphas** \- Are older males in the village meant to guide and train the adolescent males.

* * *

It had been an arrival like no other, as soon as seventeen-year-old Uzumaki Naruto saunter through the front gates of his village. He felt all eyes were on him, it had been a full year now and Naruto was a foot taller, he stood at six one, even his golden-blonde mop was buzzed short into spikes whereas his whiskered cheeks and jawline were more defined no longer had there been that baby fat, even his body seemed to have been chiseled with lean muscles, from nonstop survival training with his Alpha Jiraiya.

His torso was bare excluding the bandages wrapped around his midriff, also the pants to his favorite orange jumpsuit were ripped and tattered at the knee, while his feet remained muddy and bare.

Despite this Naruto was unperturbed by his lack of dress. He continued his sauntered down the village streets taking no heed as the inhabitants around who had abruptly stopped their daily tasks to stare or openly gawk at him.

It was a sight rarely witness in their village and yet there was with an animalistic allure. He never looked more confident than he did right this moment.

It was a tradition that every young Kitsune Male would go through once they met their sexual peak. The adolescent male would have an Alpha lead them to a dense part of the forest and teach them how to hunt and survive off the land without the luxuries that their village had to offer. They did this to stay connected with their savage side to keep the bond they shared with the forest and earth; However, when a pupil was finished with their preparations they would return during the night, whilst out-of-sight until they finished recuperating from a little thing called _bloodlust_ with heightening senses came the need to kill and have sex lots and lots of sex.

His destination, the Hokage's office.

* * *

It was the commotion outside of Tsunade's office that had attracted her honey-colored gaze away from her stack paperwork. Her eyes narrowing up at Naruto and two very pissed off ANBU.

"What are you doing back so soon you still have two more years?" She sighed. Did she really want to know? Naruto was that one persistent thorn in her side and for some reason why she just couldn't seem to get rid of him. He was far too hardheaded, dimwitted, and stubborn.

However, the smirking blonde had no time to answer cocking an amused brow at his Alpha.

"Someone is trying to force our dim-witted blonde over here-"

"-Hey!"

"To bond with them, I believe they used a forbidden scroll."

"What do you mean?" Her face pinched with tension as a single bead of sweat came dripping down.

"Naru' is an imprinted male now." Their eyes locked.

"What! " She shot up from her chair at the same time slamming her palm flat on the desktop with enough force to split the wood. This was all bad, not only was Naruto the most powerful in their village he was also the offspring of Kyuubi-no-Kitsune the nine tail Demon Fox that her people worshipped.

"Do you know who is behind this?" She hissed. Tsunade would surely murder them.

"Yes, but before I tell you exactly who it is… I want you to think long and hard about the individual and the opportunity that might have arisen out of this arrangement."

"What do you mean arrangement?" She wondered just how important this individual was for Jiraiya to arrange anything without her knowledge.

"I mean the Emperor of Fire Country knows and wants a formal introduction between our two countries." Dropping back in her chair she felt the air escape from her lungs all at once. She chose her next words carefully. Her left brow involuntarily twitching at the thought.

"Who is this person exactly?" She exhaled as she struggled to catch her breath.

"Uchiha Sasuke The Emperor of Fire Country's grandson."

* * *

"What game are you playing at? Do you really think it's wise to provoke him?" Itachi made sure his voice was barely over a whisper, just in case there were any spies lingering about the palace halls. Itachi had waited right before they were summoned by their grandfather to have enough time to confront his younger brother.

"I'm reassuring our survival. Our grandfather is letting his empathy take over any rational thought. He had our parents executed because of it," hissed the youngest.

"Only because our dear sweet parents decided to start an open rebellion against our grandfather. They disagreed with him opening our borders to the people they saw beneath them. In my opinion, they had it coming."

Both siblings fell silent as their grandfather's manservant came in to retrieve them.

"Your Majesties, the Emperor will see you now." The servant bowed before gesturing for them to follow.

Hiruzen Sarutobi had observed his last remaining heirs, as they entered his ivory throne room. His lips pursed as they both respectfully took a knee bowing their heads.

"There's no need for that," he impatiently waved away his grandchildren's formality.

Shocked by this, they both rose to their feet, their stoic features divulging nothing.

Once Sarutobi had their full attention did he speak. "I never realized my own flesh and blood would betray me such as this!" Sarutobi shouted before tossing a scroll at Sasuke's scandal clad feet. The raven's onyx orbs had flickered over towards the rolled-up piece of parchment at his feet.

"Did you really think you could make a deal with a demon and try to get one over on me. I have been at this for many years. I'm always a step ahead boy..." He watched as his grandchildren exchange a glance.

"Take a good hard look at that scroll at your feet." There Sasuke stood contemplating if he should pick it up or not.

"Go ahead pick it up, I want you to see what you've done." The Emperor tone remained callous and cold just like his matured features. He watched as his grandson reluctantly picked up and unraveled the scroll before him, his eyes skimming over the carefully handwritten words, before dropping the parchment entirely.

"What is this?"

"A bonding scroll. You are now bonded to the Demon of Earth Country offspring, and because of this our two worlds are about to merge." Causally, Sarutobi had signaled for his guards to unsheathe their weapons pointing them only at Itachi.

"If you even think of running or ruining this merger. I will kill your brother, his wife, and their daughter. Their blood will be on your hands." Sarutobi watched as Itachi used an arm to steady his younger brother it felt like a physical blow had been delivered to Sasuke's gut as his eyes started to brim with unshed tears, but these weren't tears of sorrow but tears of hate. All he needed was to get close enough to his grandfather and-

"Hey. Hey! Look at me. Look at me." It was Itachi's voice catching his attention. Itachi had placed both hands on his younger brother's shoulders, so that they both stood now facing one another it was rare for Sasuke to see his older brother look so vulnerable. Itachi had a family now everything he did was for them. Sighing in defeat he locked eyes with his older brother.

"Don't worry I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize the remaining family I have.." He exhaled," you have my word." Sasuke could see the relief in his brother's obsidian pools as the guards escorted Itachi away.

"Where are they taking him?" He did not mean to say that aloud.

"A place you can never find them."

Closing his eyes, he dropped to his knees once the doors to the throne room were shut behind his brother's.

"What do you need me to do?"

"Do all the mental preparing you need child. Your betrothed will be here in a week."


	2. The Encounter

**Author's Note:** My apologies for the late update! It won't happen again! Words cannot explain how I'm feeling at the moment. Thank you so much for the love and support! I especially loved reading you guys reviews, and thoughts my story. I'm glad you all are here for the journey, and it's only going to get more complicated from here on. Also, a huge thanks all who took the time out to follow and fav my story! Thank you all! And one very special thanks to **geli2248** for checking up on me thank you! Update! **HIATUS studying T.T** and **GUEST** I greatly enjoyed reading you guys review. Oh, and **Guest** sorry for the confusing ending thank you for the heads up. I love constructive criticism! **HIATUS studying T.T** your reviews makes me giddy I love hearing your thoughts and notions.

* * *

Naruto was anxious. He only had eight hours until he saw his mate. The thought of it all felt too abrupt. Just a week ago he was rolling around in the field, hunting deer in the prairie and surviving off the land a true paradise. Now he was forced to join society again. The dream had been disrupted. He had no time to rest or to recuperate.

It was more rules and regulations to learn. He had to learn Fire Countries traditions now. His head felt as if it was going to burst! It was too many how not in his lecturing.

"First off, before you see your fiancé we need to discuss your hygiene." Tsunade had pinched the bridge of her nose as the blonde's BO started to overwhelm the carriage. She pulled the window of the carriage down. "We were able to clean the dirt and grime off of you, but your musk is getting stronger, a little too strong for those royals' noses."

"I don't smell!"

Naively Naruto had lifted his right arm to sniff at his underarm, in doing so the bridge of his nose scrunching up his musk _was_ a bit strong, even though he wasn't outright sour, this being a side effect of his body kicking into overdrive. His hormones were in full throttle making his body producing more scent than normal, bewitching to some and overbearing to others.

"Why are you just now telling me this?" He shouted. Normally, Naruto did not care how he looked or smelt, spending a year with the only company to keep was his Alpha had helped him overlook his vanity. He was the offspring of Kyuubi-no-Kitsune! The nine-tailed Demon fox that his people worshipped. They revered Naruto so much so that he could have anyone he so chooses young or old alike.

So, being out in the wilderness was a humbling experience to say the least it helped keep him grounded through all the idol worship, but just like the many young males that came before him it was hard converting back to society norms difficult especially by Fire Countries' standards, lineage was an absolute importance so was having pure bloodlines and strong family ties. Now he had a mate to look presentable for; however, it was his mate who had forced their bond in the first place… so should it even matter how he looked? Obviously, the Emperor's grandson wanted Naruto for something that was what had peaked the blonde's interest.

What was the reason behind it? Could it be Naruto good looks or did Sasuke hear about his sexual prowess, maybe his mate needed some earth-shattering sex? He heard that those royals were taut, walking around like they had huge rods shoved up their butts. Uh-oh, now he was thinking about butts. Well, not just any butt he envisioned Sasuke's ass, was it smooth and creamy to the touch or was it firm and tone or maybe even hairy, though he doubted that last part now that he thought about it. _Oh! Wow, that didn't take long._ Naruto wondered as he cocked a brow at his lap the fabric of his sweatpants began to strain between his legs. _Heh, better cover that up._

Gradually he turned as far away from the Hokage, well as much as the carriage would allow before cupping both hands-on top of his lap to hide his swelling manhood. His Alpha sat across from him and Tsunade in the four men carriage legs spread eagle and head resting on the seat as his thunderous snore seemed to echo off the transport walls. This was not how he wanted to spend his remaining two hours, cooped up with these two he thought regrettably.

His azure colored pools drifting towards the carriage window before widening as a brief glimpse of the village came into sight soon his mate will be in his arms.

Tsunade and his Alpha Jiraiya found the break they needed for Fire and Earth country to officially have an audience, it was the first time for Fire Country to acknowledge and send a formal invitation to a leader of Earth country. At this moment they were making history.

* * *

"Are you just about ready my Prince? Our guest will be here in twenty minutes." Once again, his grandfather's head servant had come to retrieve him. Observing the image in the mirror Sasuke watch as said image frowned back at him in disapproval. This whole thing that the Emperor had orchestrated was coming to fruition. Why would his grandfather take such a risk? What did those Demon worshipping beasts have that the Emperor wanted? It was not for peace; Fire Country could wipe their entire species out of existent if they really wanted to! Did it matter? His grandfather had won and now he would never see his older brother, niece, or sister-in-law again.

Unexpectedly, Sasuke had slammed the side of his fist into the full-length mirror splitting the glass beneath it. He broke the exchange with his mirror image lifting his hand away from the glass to look attentively as crimson streaks came cascading down towards his elbow and onto his black and white crane print robe, while at the same time the ominous knock to his room door came this time there were no more warnings they were here to fitch him, sliding his injured hand in the sleeve of his kimono.

"Please follow me, your majesty." This time Sasuke was ushered to the palace lounge. The servant was just about to open both sliding doors but paused when the raven decided to speak.

"Am I to wait in the lounge before going to the throne room?"

"Oh no, My Prince. Our sovereign has requested we have an audience here to make our guest feel more comfortable." The servant seemed oblivious to Sasuke's announce. Not even his brother's wife's family had received a welcome such as this.

The servant knocked once as the doors were slid open by two awaiting guards on each end. The retainer walked in first as to announce the Prince's arrival.

"Now arriving the second in line for the throne is his majesty Prince Uchiha Sasuke."

That was his cue. He fixed his kimono with his uninjured hand, holding his head high only to pause in front of the threshold. This was it Sasuke exhaled before entering the lounge. Whatever emotions he was feeling he made sure his face remained cold towards his onlookers.

* * *

Upon arrival, the trio was escorted down a corridor and into a room filled with furniture. That's where they would meet the Emperor of Fire country. The introduction itself felt awkward Sarutobi dark orbs kept drifting back towards the blonde who in return began to stare the monarch down. There were only two guards in the room the blonde noted.

"I hope the ride was satisfactory. Hm, you're quite tall for someone your age." The Emperor's tone was casual and matter of fact.

"How would you even know my age? This is my first time ever meeting you? And no, I did not like the ride." Naruto had received a brisk elbow to his ribs from both sides, "Oomph…Sir." As they took a seat Naruto remained in the middle of his guardians Tsunade left Jiraiya right and the emperor sat across from them

"I made sure my top headhunters found out as much as they could about you. After all, _I_ wanted to know more about the demon who would be marrying my grandson. Plus, _I_ was the one to reach out to all of you remember? _I_ sent the invitation, and _I_ made the arrangement."

Haughtily, Naruto had cocked a brow at the seasoned man this was starting to feel like a pissing contest and judging by Tsunade and his Alpha's tense stares he knew it to be so. Sighing he reluctantly decided to back down, for now. Although, there was something about this man that rubbed him the wrong way. For starters his breath smelt of peppermint which was hindering Naruto's senses usually he could smell if a human was nervous, angry, or even scared. However, this man was cunning too cunning.

"I understand."

"We can take this unfortunate circumstance and make something truly inspiring out of it. Just think of it, we will be uniting our two worlds with a union that no other has ever seen.

When I found out my grandson had forced you two to bond against my wishes. I knew it was my responsibility to pay atonement for his actions. He had always been obsessed with your kind. We told him stories about Kyuubi when he was little and I think in some way he wanted to be a part of that. To be one with you the only way he knew how. Despite my best efforts."

Naruto wanted to tell the man he seemed far too excited for someone who did not have a hand in forcing the bond, but something or more on the lines of someone had grabbed all his attention. The blonde could hear the faint footsteps approaching with each step. Sapphire pools remained transfixed on the closer sliding doors. His heart was beating against his chest like that of a snare drum.

Unexpectedly, warm amber began to bleed through his normally blue iris, before turning his eyes a striking metallic gold color. Subconsciously, he licked his lower lip in anticipation. He did not have to smell his mate's scent to know Sasuke was on the other side of those doors.

Naruto's reaction did not go unnoticed to the Emperor. He watched fully intrigued by the outcome and then the knock came as his guards opened the doors allowing the man to step through he bowed before speaking.

"Now arriving the second in line for the throne is his majesty Prince Uchiha Sasuke."

The three of them stood; However, Tsunade and Jiraiya made sure they were close enough to the wayward blonde just in case he needed to be subdued. Kitsunes were a strong race but Naruto was in the same room as his mate now, and they feared the two of them would not be enough.

Casually Sasuke had crossed the threshold no one seemed to notice the exchange between the Emperor and his grandson. Discretely, Hiruzen nodded at his grandson giving him the go-ahead to return the demon's affections. Slowly he lifted his inky pools while at the same time taking Naruto's breath away. Naruto's was afraid those obsidian color depths would devour him whole. He wanted them to. Naruto had inched closer much to his guardian's disapproval.

"It's fine, let them get to know one another." That was the Emperor's deafening voice.

 _What in the five-realm fuck! He looks a thousand times better in person!_ Words could not describe what he felt. It was better than he imagined... Little by little golden depths drank in raven that stood across from him. He was certainly taller than Sasuke hell he was almost taller than his Alpha Jiraiya who stood at six three.

"We are going to have to talk about you forcing me to imprint on you, but now is not the time, we have people watching and listening." The unorthodox blonde whispered softly in the raven's ear, his warm breath brushing across Sasuke's creamy cheek as he casually nozzle the raven's neck before giving his fiancé some distance. Their eyes locked as the hybrid's golden pools took on a predatory glare.

Naruto could not be mad even if he wanted to. He was hot and bothered and straining against his slacks. He wanted him, even if the raven had used a forbidden scroll to bond them. Naruto wondered if he would have bonded with the Prince voluntarily. Sasuke was by far the most stunning mortal he had ever seen, even as they made eye contact it took a lot to keep him from blushing like a bride, wait a damn minute was he the bride? Or the groom? There was a scent breaking through the smell of peppermint a strong copper smell coming from Sasuke. Alarmed Naruto realized his mate was bleeding. Sasuke had remained still even when his skin crawled he hated when people invaded his personal space, but he had to keep up the façade. He could practically see the mirth flowing off his grandfather.

"You're bleeding."

The demon's voice had jolted Sasuke from his reverie. The last thing Sasuke needed was another thing for Hiruzen to hold over his head, seeing Sasuke coming undone felt like a game his grandfather took much pleasure in.

He needed to distract the blonde from his injury, so with pursed lips, he took ahold of the front of the demon's vest, pulling him down to his own height and just before he could close the gap.

 **"That is enough!"**


End file.
